Chess pains
by bearhow
Summary: "They better not be doing what I think they're doing." Bbrae one shot.


**I know I've been pretty neglectful of my bbrae fans and especially fans of my "Titan knight" series. So to tide you over here is a bbrae one shot while I also work on another chapter of "Home". **

**On with the show. **

He had lost interest in playing Ninja Monkeys Smash ages ago, now he was just letting Cyborg demolish his virtual character. Ironically Cyborg didn't seem to tell the difference. It was the fifth time that Cyborg won with ease that he finally turned his attention to his green friend.

With a punch on his shoulder he tried to snap him out of his stupor. "Dude stop pouting like a thirteen year old girl."

Beast boy threw the controller onto the table in front of them with a huff. "I'm not pouting, I'm…."

"Pouting." Cyborg clicked a few controls so that he was now in the single player mode, not paying the least amount of attention to him.

"Okay fine I'm pouting! But you would be too if Sarah was spending time with another guy."

"Yeah, but I trust my girl enough to know she wouldn't anything like _that _to me."

Beast boy sat up straight, seemingly offended. "Dude. I trust Raven with my life."

"Then what's the big deal?"

Beast boy started waving his arms erratically. "The big deal is that she's been in the library doing god knows what with Drake! Alone! For like three nights in a row."

Cyborg shrugged. "Maybe their reading creepy demon stuff together. You know they both go for that weird shit." Beast boy fell back onto the couch, folding his arms in a huff. He remained that way for a few minutes before finally getting to his feet and heading for the doors. Cyborg sighed. "Where are you going?"

"For the record! I trust Raven. I'm just going to the gym to vent my frustrations is all."

Cyborg just rolled his eyes. "Oh okay. Tell Rae I said 'high'."

"Will do."

—_**:0:—**_

Beast boy stalked the hallways towards the Titans library ...if he could remember where it was. How hard could it be? If she wasn't in her room she was in there, so it shouldn't be that hard to find her, and why on earth would she be in there with Drake? They were friends, sure, but not "by yourself friends", not like Robin and Raven friends.

"I'm sure it's nothing." He repeated to himself, "but just to be sure." He went through the halls were the common room was located, and when he couldn't find her, he went to the second floor. Thankfully the library was on this floor and the only reason he knew that was a sign by the elevator, and the only reason signs were necessary was because he kept getting lost.

Coming to the library doors he was moments away from knocking when voices on the other side caught his attention.

"...so you saying this move is the best to use on you?" He heard Drake say.

"Absolutely." Raven responded, "I've used it, and it's been used on me plenty of times and it's always left me satisfied, but you'll never know until you relax your grip."

"Well alright, if you're sure." Beast boy leaned as close as he could. "Did I do it right."

"You sure did, now watch this."

"Wow! Where did that come from?"

"It's a move I learned from Aqualad. It was intense the first time for me too."

"I bet. I didn't expect that I would be breathing this hard, or that this would be so intense."

"I get that a lot. Ready to go again?"

He couldn't take it anymore. Beast boy burst through the doors. "How could you do this to me!? How could you both be doing this right under my nose like this?!"

Drake and Raven looked at him as if he was speaking a different language. They exchanged looks before looking down at the chessboard in front of them.

Raven raised a brow at her green boyfriend. "Um? Playing chess?"

Beast boy looked back and forth between her and the chessboard. His mouth moving, but only bizarre squeaks coming out. "Uh...chess?"

"Yeah," Drake responded sarcastically, "Kole plays a lot and I wanted to make sure I could keep up with her. What the hell did you think we were doing?"

Beast boy was looking in all directions as if trying to find someone to kick his brain back into gear. Finally he just shook his head. "Um ...nothing...just uh, checking on you guys."

He was about to leave when Raven stopped him. "Hold on Gar." She put a hand on his shoulder and turned him around. "I know I've been a little neglectful of you the last few days, and I'm sorry." She got closer to him as her hands began to grip his uniform. "And if your up for it, I'd be willing to make it up to you a little later."

He felt a familiar tingling down south of his belt, and returned with an eager nod. "I would like that very much."

She gave him a small kiss and patted his cheek. "Now go on while I continue Drakes lesson in chess. And that's ALL we're doing."

He wrapped his hands around the small of her back. "I know I trust you."

—_**:0:—**_

Once Raven had gotten rid of him she returned to her seat on the other side of Drake at the chessboard.

He cracked a smile. "It took him three days to check in on us. That's trust right there. Who knew you were so good at pranks."

She shrugged. "He deserves it. After he put pink food dye in my shampoo. His punishment, I ignore him for a few nights. And thinking I'm making love with someone else is just icing on the cake."

Drake snickered as he returned to the chess board to set it up again. "Well they don't call you the mistress of evil for nothing."

Her eyes narrowed. "Who calls me that?"

"...no one. Are we gonna play chess or what?"


End file.
